Once Died, Twice Lied
by The Souless Void
Summary: Damned for eternity for saving the world. Led to believe that the one he trusted more than anything lied to him. Living in a world where demons run rampant. Trust no one, stay alive. That is all he can do.


Disclaimer!

I Do Not Own Naruto or any other anime/manga/joke/book I make reference too! They all belong to their respective owners! BUT THIS IS MY UNIVERSE; ALL CHARACTERS THAT ARE OC ARE MADE BY ME UNLESS MENTIONED OTHERWISE.

Please, I would love for others to use this world! If you are interested in using it, contact me.

Warning, I do have a high level of expectations *even though my writing doesn't make them half the time*

Hey guys, most of my stories that I am uploading are just intros, I will continue all of them, and I will never abandon a fic. Please, if you do want to continue or write your own variation, message me!

"Talking!" ~ Normal speech.

'_Thinking' ~ Thoughts and introspective actions._

"_Whispers…" ~ Whispering and different styles of introspective speech._

"**Summons/Powered Up" ~ Summons, Bijuu, powerful speeches.**

Warning! This story will have a slow build up, this is an **AU! Alternate Universe****,** I will not follow the storyline/canon 100% and there will be MAJOR differences.

I probably need to get a beta… All helpful comments/reviews will be taken into account! Thanks!

Alright, Fifth off,

_?

"**Order! Order in the Court of Kami!"**

He could hear their shouting, undistinguishable noises. But he couldn't see them.

"**I said order! Order I tell you!" **

The voices wouldn't be drowned out by the commands of the entity ahead of him.

"**I said ORDER damn you!"** The voice reverberated throughout the room.

Silence was the answer.

"**We have together to judge you, Child of the Prophecy."** He could tell the entity was talking to him, even with his inability to see. **"You, who have suffered more than any, were burdened by immense amounts of troubles, and given the ultimate choice…**

"**You were given the power to stand above the rest, to bear these burdens and surpass all expectations…"**

The voice's power shook him to his very bones, every syllable reverberating with power. "**Yet here you stand, and guess what… You saved **_**NO ONE! **_**Every single ninja in the Elemental Nations has**_** DIED! **_**You failed to save all those you promised to save. What say you?"**

The defended stood there silent, unable to produce a sound.

"**How plead you boy?"**

Silence. Not even the voices behind him dared to mutter a sound.

"_**HOW PLEAD YOU BOY?!"**_

"Guilty…" his voice was only a whisper, yet its cracked sound echoed in the silence of the court.

Gasps rung through the crowd, but his covered eyes couldn't see their faces.

The faces of his friends and family. Those he met and fought with in the last war. The face of the one woman that he has come to truly love.

The faces of those he failed in the end.

"Guilty says you?" Another voice chimed in, seemingly shocked at this turn of events. It was much softer, as if a chorus of angels was whispering gently into his ear.

"I have failed. There is no other option but to bear the consequences." The man bowed his head even lower, clearly not willing to talk anymore.

The deity in front of him was astonished, she never expected him to actually take the blame.

Who could accept the blame for trying to fight against the Primordial Beast of their realm, the second strongest ninja of the clan wars, and a man one couldn't even touch.

She smiled. That was why she chose him to be her chosen one. Why she had a special place for him in heaven. He did something that no one ever thought possible.

He beat them.

But at the cost of every single ninja who fought valiantly with him. And yet, he stands before her, head bowed and accepting responsibility for the consequences of accomplishing the impossible.

That is why she had nothing to forgive him. He had done more than she thought he would be able to.

"Raise your head child."

The man could only lift his head a few inches, the guilt obviously weighing heavily upon his form.

"You have nothing to bear but the accomplishment of the death of two immortals and the destruction of a Primordial Beast."

If his proclamation brought out gasps, then her statement brought out utter silence.

No one could understand anything through this turn of events.

"You have done more than any could have thought possible. The costs of winning the war are far outweighed by the benefits. Mankind is at peace. There are no more shinobi to cause chaos, and no remnants of Chakra remain. You have accomplished your task as the child of prophecy." She smiled upon his frozen form.

"But you said I failed!" He couldn't keep the shout of anger from escaping.

"And you did. You failed at saving the ninja race. There shall never be another ninja of your kind. But, you were never supposed to save them as the child of prophesy. Your job never consisted of saving even one ninja."

Shouts of anger met her comment, but all seemed to be drowned out by his whisper.

"_What…?"_ His choked voice barely escaped his lips, but echoed firmly through the stadium.

"Do you not remember what your master wanted?" The voice almost seemed… saddened?

"Of course I do! Jiraiya wanted for there to be peace in the elemental nations! How could I ever say I achieved his dream? Everyone died!" His pained shouts brought the room back to silence. Each word brought a renewed sense of anger to bear.

"Who said everyone died?" The voice almost seemed amused now.

"You said it yourself! I failed at saving everyone!" His anger was growing.

"No I didn't." The crowd muttered in utter confusion. "I said you failed saving the Ninja's. Thousands of civilians still live. They will flourish to heights the Shinobi Empire could never have. The race of warmongering ninjas has died out. They are no more."

"Peace has come."

The choked sob of the man sounded clearly throughout the court. His tears hidden, but obvious to the thousands that watched on.

"I… I d-did… it?" His voice was broken; an utter needing tone laced it.

"**Yes… You have accomplished your master's dream…**" The first voice, still exuding power murmured.

"You did it Uzumaki Naruto." Then angelic voice seemed to be beyond proud of him.

The man lifted his head the last few inches, stunning the woman in front of him with his smile.

It seemed to radiate such utter joy and peace that she would have sworn that it felt as if she was in the presence of a being greater than herself.

She felt safe.

"But, now the matter of this court…" Her message was taken with much hesitation on the part of the crowd, but the man couldn't be dissuaded from his happiness.

"Whatever it may be, I shall bear it with pride." He would not back down from any punishment deposited onto his form. He kept his promise to his pseudo father figure. To her. He cared not what happened to him anymore.

Nothing could have prepared him for what she did next.

"You have accomplished your task, and for that you have my personal thanks." The woman took a step forward, bringing her an arm's length of the man who never wavered at her presence.

"I, Kami, thank you from the bottom of my heart." She took the final step and brought her chosen one into her arms.

Said man froze upon the contact and hearing her name. He knew he was dead; no one could survive what he did.

But he never expected to be in the presence of this deity hugging him. Years of hatred and abuse at the hands of those who despised him left him scarred. Only she cared for him.

He froze at that last thought.

"Uh… can I ask you a question… without consequence?" The man seemed to hesitate in front of her. Terror seemed to exude from his soul.

She wondered why.

"Of course Uzumaki Naruto." She smiled at him gently.

"What will happen to Kyuubi…?" His voice held something that she could not place at the time.

She opened her mouth to answer the Naruto, but was interrupted before she could utter a sound.

"_**Oh yesssssssssss, whatever shall happen to the **_**Mighty**_** Kyuubi…? Ghehihihihi."**_A serpentine voice echoed from around the room. _**"The beast that could cause earthquakes and tsunami's with a flick of its tail. What shall ever happen to this… **_**Terrifying**_** beast…?"**_ The voice seemed amused when it described the Bijuu.

Kami stiffened at the words of the being. A scowl marred her face as she turned to her right and growled out. "What are you doing here Lucifer? This hearing does not involve you." Her words only seemed to make the deity chuckle.

"_**Oh little Mi-chan, don't you remember my humble position?"**_ It seemed to exude mirth at her expense.

"Of course I would remember your position Lucifer; you are the overseer of Hell and Makai. Never to step into heaven or onto earth."

Lucifer snarled at her cutting remark at the end.Before he chuckled again.

"_**Oh yesssssss, I have domain over hell and **_**Makai **_**little Mi-chan… So **_**you **_**tell me, what would **_**I**_** ever be doing here?"**_ He laughed, a deep raspy sound that would be better fitted for a dying man. _**"Oh that is right… every Bijuu is in the domain of Makai, they are mine!"**_ The voice broke into hysterical laughter here, obviously over delighted at his hidden joke.

Kami was not pleased by his games, a snarl escaped her. "And what are you doing here then?! This hearing is not about the Bijuu, you got your Bijuu, only the Kyuubi stands here!" She froze at those words.

Lucifer once again chuckled before appearing before every one.

He was a shadow, no one could see any defining feature of him, his form was constantly flickering, no part seemed to be corporal. Only his eyes stayed the same. A burning red gaze that pierced into Kami's own.

Kami herself gazed back unflinchingly, her golden eyes shining with power.

Naruto himself could not see anything that was going on, only assuming that the voice that was talking to Kami was not doing so without a reason. It was goading her, leading her to an answer that he could not fathom.

"_**So tell me Kami, what does a Bijuu have to do with little old Naruto right here?"**_ The voice seemed to direct the question more towards Naruto then Kami.

Kami's eyes widened.

"_**Oh! So you remembered? Oh yes, let us go back to the day of his birth…" **_Lucifer couldn't sound anymore excited.

"_**The day his own father sold his soul to the devil in replacement of his own. Terrified of committing his would to hell, he chose to instead of sealing the Kyuubi's Soul and his own, he chose to bond the souls of Kyuubi… and his own **_**SON**_**! Ghehihihihi, don't you know what that means! Kyuubi's Soul belongs to me, and because of the cowardice of his own father? So does his!"**_ Lucifer broke off into a tangent of terrifying laughter, ignoring the shouts of outrage from the souls observing the trial.

Kami couldn't say anything.

Naruto could feel with each sentence a chilling feeling encroaching upon his gut. Every word brought a sense of ice into his veins as the man described why he was here.

He could feel his heart break when learned of his dad's treachery.

He could feel his heart shatter when Lucifer claimed his soul.

He could feel the hopelessness of Kami as she tried to come up with something to stop what was happening.

Kami herself was clawing at nothing, trying to scrounge up a counter argument to not have the one she chose condemned to Makai. She had to be able to do something for him.

"But even with his soul tied to Kyuubi, he is a human! Humans stand trial before us to be judged whether to go into hell or heaven! You have no claim over his soul! As the Child of Prophecy he has plenty of good that will outweigh the sins of the Kyuubi!" She was grasping at straws, but she knew that even Lucifer couldn't argue against that.

"_**Oh, yessssss, and that isn't even the best part…"**_ Lucifer trailed off; obviously enjoying the torment he was encroaching upon Kami. _**"Noooooo, the best part is that when he absorbed the Juubi into himself, he took upon the mantle of the Primordial Beast… You know what that means…"**_

Kami froze. She knew _exactly_ what that meant.

"_**Oh yessssss, he now bears the judgment of not only the sins of the Kyuubi! He bears the sins of the Juubi itself! The Destroyer of worlds! You have no chance to retain him Kami! By law he is to be sent straight to the ninth layer of hell with no return!"**_

Kami froze, the ninth layer has only been used a total of three times.

"_**Ghehihihihi, but don't fret little Mi-chan…"**_ Lucifer seemed to be getting a sick sense of pleasure watching as Kami tried to stop him. _**"I would never send one of **_**My**_** souls to the ninth layer…"**_

Kami couldn't help the small sigh of relief, happy that even if she couldn't save Naruto, he would not go to _their._

Lucifer's eyes seemed to glow even brighter with a sick sense of joy.

"_**No… by law, he would be mine, so I control everything about where his soul goes… And what fun would it be if he is sent to hell? Oh no oh no oh no… There would be no fun at all if he went there…"**_ He paused here; an insane gleam came into his eyes. _**"Instead, I will send him somewhere much more **_**livelily**_**…"**_

Kami's breath hitched, a murmured, "no…" escaped her lips.

Lucifer cried out in joy, _**"Yes! YES! YESSSSSSSSSS! I SHALL BRING HIM INTO THE VERY PITS OF MAKAI ITSELF! HOME OF DEMONS AND DEVILS! HE SHALL FIT IN WITH ALL OF HIS KIN! HE WANTS TO KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THE KYUUBI! WELL THEN, WE SHOULDN'T KEEP HIM FROM FIGURING IT OUT SHALL WE? HE SHALL JOIN HER IN MAKAI; LET HIM FIGURE OUT EXACTLY WHAT IT MEANS TO BE A DEMON, TO BE SENTANCED TO BE ETERENALLY DISTANCED FROM HEAVEN AND ALL THOSE HE LOVED. HE SHALL NEVER HAVE A CHANCE TO SEE THE LIGHT AGAIN! … But…"**_ He whispered out the last part, a wicked look in his eyes.

"_**He will not be alone; after all… there are already more of those like him sentenced…**_

"_**Good bye Kami. I have my prize, and there is nothing you can do about it. Ghehihihihi." **_His creepy chuckle reverberated in the silent court for moments even after he disappeared.

Naruto couldn't help the terror the filled his veins as he heard the last words of Lucifer. A sudden burning agony ran through his veins like molten lava, a scream almost ripped itself out from his throat as he threw his head back.

The coverings over his eyes fell off, leaving his eyes to catch of glimpse of Kami.

Perfection was the only thing that ran threw his head.

But perfection was marred by the terror stricken look on her face as she watched him be pulled to Makai.

He could feel a ripping sensation at his feet. He glanced down, only to see a swirling mass of black tendrils stabbing into his legs and pulling him down.

Down into the darkness, down into terror.

Down, away from heaven.

Down, away from Kami.

Down, away from consciousness.

He gave one final glimpse towards Kami, still unable to utter a single word, yet it didn't matter. His eyes showed everything to her.

The unspoken question.

'Why?'

Kami choked a sob, a whispered "Sorry…" graced his ears before he was totally consumed by the dark portal.

xxxXXXxxx

Bleary eyes squinted open tiny amount, barely taking upon the blurs of red and black of a figure moving in front of him.

"What should we… ress?" Faint talking roused him from his slumber.

"Take… _it_… dungeon. I don't … it in my… anymore… Disgusting half breed." He knew that voice, but the garbled sounds that ensnared his ears couldn't decipher what exactly was said.

"Understood, but whom…. Mistress?" The voice from before seemed hesitant to ask… whatever it was asking.

"A mongrel… unfortune of meeting… Away with _it_." The familiar voice seemed to exude disgust for what it was talking about.

Darkness encroached upon his vision again.

xxxXXXxxx

He didn't know how long he sat there in darkness; no noises were made except the gently breathing of his own breath.

He brought his right hand up to the front of his face.

"My name… is… Naruto Uzu…. Uzukaze? Uzuki? ...My name… is… Naruto…"

His hand dropped back down.

xxxXXXxxx

The loud sounds of doors opening and closing were the first signs of change for him. Echoing footsteps followed the sounds of metal locks snapping back into place.

Said footsteps stopped right in front of his door, if the sounds were anything to go bye.

A loud pounding sound echoed on his metal door. Followed by a gravelly voice.

"Get up half breed. You got your first meeting with the council. Don't get yourself killed to fast. Wouldn't be fun if we didn't our shot at you." The voice was snide in its cutting words.

Naruto glanced up at his captor, only to have a bundle of something be thrust into his face.

"Get changed, the council would not stand to have you dressed as that and meet them."

Naruto glanced down at the cloths in his hands; a simple black robe stared back at him, a small hood attached to the top. He shrugged off the rags that originally hung onto his body and slipped into the robes.

He glanced up toward his captor, only for another cloth to be shoved in his face. He went to grab it only for his captor to grab it and roughly tie it around his eyes.

"You don't even have the honor to gaze upon the council, mongrel. Get moving, now." Naruto felt a rough shove on his back, barely able to keep his balance and stop himself form stumbling. Unfortunately, he couldn't stop himself from crashing into the nearest wall head first.

A low growl escaped his captor's lips, annoyed that the Halfling was wasting his time by running into a wall. "Hurry up Halfling, being late to the council is a surefire way to death." The gravelly voice continued on in a grumble, "Too bad so is being a half-blood. Disgusting mud-blood."

xxxXXXxxx

The trip from the dungeon was terrible for Naruto, the whispers of those around him, the taunts and the jeers. He could feel their glares upon his covered form, even with his hood up and the black cloth on his eyes, he could see the hatred being pressed upon his form. It wasn't even uncommon for a blow to rain upon his body, whether from a rock or from an actual body part colliding with him.

He could hear the whispers.

"Mud-blood…"

"Halfling…"

"Half breed…"

"Disgusting mongrel…"

Each one reminding him of his past. The past he thought he escaped during the war, the past he thought he left behind when he died to protect the very ones who treated him this way.

Naruto sighed, barely flinching as he felt a much heavier rock collide with his skull. This was bringing back every single scar of his past, the ones he repressed for a reason. He could feel the anger he always tried to repress burn at the back of his mind, his hands tightening into shaking fists. A darker energy threatening to burst from behind his eyes.

"We're here maggot, when you reach the center, kneel. That is all I can help you with trying to live for more than a few seconds. Would be a shame if we didn't get our shot at your sorry ass." The snide remarks did nothing to faze Naruto, the unflinching darkness already crushing his fears of anything else.

Death does that to people.

He heard the creaking of large doors being opened in front of him, the sounds of shuffling feet and clanking armor of guards drew his attention back to the thought of the council. Whoever they were, Naruto didn't care. He already was condemned according to the words of everyone he passed. Murmurs started to echo throughout the room, most undistinguishable from this range.

'_Halfling…?'_ The word echoed in his thoughts over and over again. Naruto tried to think about what they could mean, confused as to why they would describe him with such a word.

The murmurs were silenced when the sound of a chair being moved backwards sounded.

"Oh? And what is this before us?" Every thought process he had going through his mind stopped. He knew that voice, he never expected to hear it again after he died. "And what, pray tell, is this… Halfling doing in our presence?" Her voice held a mocking tone, one that he hadn't heard since the time she hated him.

Another voice chimed in, deeper and more masculine. "You should know exactly why mistress, you have been waiting for three years for this trial. You scheduled it the day we came back." His voice held an exasperated tone to it, most likely form having to sit with the council for this hearing.

Naruto's brain processed a few words only after he stopped talking. 'Three years…?!' Naruto's head snapped up towards where he heard the voices talking.

Again, another voice chimed in, seductive and alluring to Naruto's ears. "Yessssss, he is quite the specimen this one! Waiting for three years for this treat, to think you kept this one all to yourself mistress!" Her teasing tone did not escape Naruto's sharpened ears.

Yet again, another voice chimed in, obviously male with tones of mischievousness and excited. Naruto had a feeling there were a lot more presences here than he thought initially. "I agree mistress! We haven't seen a good Halfling slaughter in years! How does this one die? Huh?! Huh?! I vote we feed him to the hellhounds, they usually are very bloody! Oh yes! I love watching them rip apart a Halfling, all the blood flying everywhere! Oh goody goody!" He trailed off into an insane laughter here; obviously delighted in the images he both gave himself and Naruto.

"Be quiet!" This voice was different than the ones before, it sounded more regal and dominating, while keeping its feminine undertone. "Seriously, you must control your insatiable bloodlust. Mistress obviously was keeping this one for a reason. Let her speak before we assume anything."

The first voice, her voice, spoke once again. "Thank you. As I was saying before, before I was rudely interrupted…" Naruto had a feeling she shot a look towards the second voice. "So little Halfling, what ever should we do with you?" He heard a few snickers come from the other voices, some that hadn't spoken had even laughed.

There was even more…?

Naruto didn't budge an inch at all during their conversation, or the taunts that were coming from those around them.

"Should we listen to his suggestion and feed you to some hellhounds? Watch as you are ripped to bloody shreds? Or should we hand you over to the torturers to let them have free reign over your wellbeing? I heard that they are quite… accommodating to their guests!" Raucous laughter echoed out from the third voice. "Hmm… so many choices to pick from. We could even turn you into one of our slaves! The coal mines could always use another hand."

With every suggestion she made, Naruto could feel the tears prickling at his eyes harder and harder. Even now, he felt like they were gouging their way out of his tear ducts. Even after all he had gone through, the villagers, the Akatsuki, his death, his damnation. He never expected for his last piece of happiness to turn against him.

His gaze never wavered, even with his hood up and blind folded. He would face his tormenters. He would face her. Even if he wanted nothing more than to turn and run, to never look back at his past.

"So many choices, what do you think brothers? Sisters? Should we slaughter this mud blood for sport? Or should we keep him as a pet? Hmm…" Her voice trailed off again, a contemplating tone to it.

The second voice spoke his opinion almost instantly. "Slaughter! Maim! Kill! Anything that will show me the blood!" His laugher was grating on Naruto's nerves already.

The third voice chimed in, a seductive tone leaking out of every syllable. "I say we keep it as a pet… oh yes he would do very nicely!" Naruto shivered at her tone, knowing most likely what would happen to him.

The third voice chimed in, her tone never wavering. "I care not what we do with it. A mongrel is a mongrel, slave or dead it matters not to me." Naruto didn't know if he should take offense to that, or to thank her for not condemning him instantly.

A fourth voice chimed in his answer. "Mongrels don't deserve the honor of serving us. Kill it." His voice was gravelly like the jailer, a low baritone that reverberated Naruto's ears.

A fifth voice joined him, anger almost dripped from its one word like poison. "Kill."

The sixth voice was an odd one, almost like it was speaking from underwater, and yet talking in a whisper. "I care not about most things… but for mistress to keep this one alive for so long… there has to be a reason to exactly why she did so… Live…"

The seventh voice was a very soft, feminine tone that felt like it was easing the burdens of life from Naruto's soul. "For one to catch mistress' attention like this one… I am intrigued to figuring it out. Let it live." Naruto just wanted this woman to talk longer; he could feel the friendly aura coming from her.

The either one was a stone in his speech patterns. Unmoving and wavering. "Interesting or not. I care not. Mud bloods are no good, no matter what. Kill it."

Naruto felt his blood turn to ice at these cruel words. He counted the votes in his head.

Four for his death, four for living.

Only she hadn't voted for him yet.

"Hmm…" her voice cut through silence like a hot knife through butter. "It is a tie, whether he lives or he should die. What should we do with you?" Naruto felt like shouting, screaming at her, begging her.

Begging her to remember him. Screaming at her for not knowing who he was. Shouting at her, asking her why she left him alone for three years.

No words escaped his mouth. Not even a sound.

"So little Halfling, why do you think you should live? Do you have anything at all you could offer?" Naruto was stone silent, gazing in her direction without wave. "Nothing…? Too bad… I was hoping you had something that would make you worth wile. Three years and you have no spunk? Pathetic…" Her voice was mocking, egging him on to say something. Almost begging him to say anything.

He decided that he would give into her unspoken pleas.

One word, one question that shut up every single person in the room.

"Why…?" His voice was hoarse from underuse; after all it has been three years since he last spoke above a whisper. But even with that, he knew she understood what he meant. Thousands of questions and words were exchanged in the feeble word he had muttered. Why she had left him, why she didn't do anything, where was he, where was she, why had it been three years, and thousands more were asked in that single question.

Not a single sound was made. Naruto could feel the gaze of every single being in the room upon him. But he wouldn't flinch, he wouldn't give them anything.

He only cared about her answer.

He only cared about her.

And it was for this exact reason, that her next words broke what was left of his heart. His humanity.

"Because, who could ever care about someone like you?" Her voice held the exact same tone she used to use when teaching him.

A slight mocking tone that was used to piss him off, to make him work even hard to prove her wrong.

The tone that made her answer sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

And the final part of her speech was something that he never recognized before. But now hearing her talk in it again, listening to it once more, he pieced together the final part of the puzzle.

Mischievousness.

Thousands of thoughts raced through his mind, none were good. The most prevalent were a comparison. One that if he used with anyone, his friends would instantly know he wanted to kill them.

He voiced this one thought, one that made her gasp.

"_You are just like the villagers…"_ His head dropped down, his gaze upon his feet.

He ignored her gasp, he ignored the pause in her heartbeat, and he ignored the subsequent increase also.

He ignored everything about her.

His last bastion of hope had just abandoned him, left him in a world where he had nothing. No knowledge of where he was, or even what he was anymore.

The last thing he heard before a sharp pain struck the back of his head was her voice.

Her voice, quavering and terrified, stuttered out the command "t-take him back!"

He didn't care about anything anymore. He embraced the darkness that came with the sharp pain.

xxxXXXxxx

(Not going to lie, I really, really, really wanted to end it here. But this story, I want it to be perfect, and I just feel that a 5k word chapter is not justifying it. So…)

xxxXXXxxx

"_Failure…"_

"_Monster…"_

"_**No one will love you…"**_

"_Demon…"_

"_Leave…"_

"_**No one will ever care about you…"**_

"_Go die…"_

"_Your parents abandoned you…"_

"_**The one who said she loved you… Look at her now…"**_

More and more memories surfaced to the front of his mind. The villagers of his childhood. Verbally abusing him, cursing his very existence. Hating his very essence.

Lying to him.

"_**Yesssssss boy… she was just like them! She lied to you! Deceived you!"**_

He could feel whatever was left of his heart break at those words.

He knew he couldn't trust anyone anymore. Not after the woman he loved more than anything breaking her promises to him.

Her promises…

"_I love you… I promise to always be by your side… I'll never leave you… I'll love you forever… it's a promise of a lifetime."_

"_**A lifetime… ha! As if demons actually have a life! Life is for those who have souls… She obviously doesn't…"**_

Naruto could feel the anger inside of him threatening to burst. He could feel the years of neglect and hatred clawing its way through his skin. He tried to suppress it, but with each successful attempt, he would remember a memory of the villagers.

He was fighting an uphill battle. A battle that he knew he was going to lose.

He closed his eyes as tightly as he could and curled into a ball on the hard, unforgiving floor. Trying in vain to block out the thoughts and images of his childhood.

Of her.

The bubbling rage felt hit, almost as if magma was now running through his veins instead of blood.

Everything he ever had was taken from him. His friends, his family, his life, his possessions.

And now she took the last thing that he had.

His love.

A pillar of black essence erupted from his position.

xxxXXXxxx

Back in the council room, the members of the council sat there and beside each of them sat another. The council members themselves all seemed different. Each of them stared worriedly at their mistress, as did their companions.

Said mistress was pacing back and for behind her chair.

Tears marring her features.

She looked up at her family and their companions.

"Did we do the right thing…?" Her voice was weak, borderline pathetic.

The other council members flinched back from her gaze. None could hold it for more than the briefest of seconds.

Finally the eighth voice spoke up; his voice was soft and mournful.

"It was needed."

Her head snapped to his position. A snarl ripped its way out of her mouth.

"Needed?! None of your companions had to go through what we just put him through! No one questioned our choices as you chose them to be your companion!" Her voice was hysterical, sorrow dripping from her words.

The eighth voice's head snapped towards her. "Do you think we liked doing this?! After everything he did for us, all of us! To have to torture him mentally to see if Lucifer tempered with him? None of us liked having to wait three years to see if he would change! Three years and the one who did more for us than any other had to suffer even more by the ones who want nothing more than to help him?!" His voice was rising in volume, as was the oppressive feeling he started to omit.

The mistress buried her face in her hands, her sobs wracking her body as she flinched back from his words.

The second voice's owner was next to her the next second, hugging her mistress firmly. She muttered, "It was needed mistress. Lucifer would love nothing more than to turn him. We had to make sure that he didn't go insane. Three years we waited and nothing happened. We had to take the chance and talk to him. To see if it triggered some hidden thing Lucifer implanted into him. Lucifer is tricky! We never know exactly what could have happened. We had to prod around and see if he snapped…" Her voice trailed off, afraid to speak any more. "We are sorry… we are so sorry."

No more words were spoken for a few more moments. Most of the councilors trying to muster up some strength and speak, but none having the courage to express anything.

Finally, one of the companions of the councilors spoke up, the companion of the second voice. "From what we have been told about him… Lucifer would have loved to place seeds of insanity into his head…"

The mistress sobbed harder.

The first voice's companion spoke up. "Mistress… From what I remember with him… he was a forgiving person, even to his enemies. If we explain to him exactly why we did what we did… I am sure he would forgive you."

The seventh voice spoke up, "Mistress, you said he loved you with all his heart. If you show him you still love him… that he still has someone who cares. I am sure he will understand exactly why you did what you did. We have to do things we don't like for the ones we love the most." Her voice trailed off here, unknowing of what to say next. Luckily for her, some else did.

"She is right-o; after all, we are speaking about Narut-o!" The companion of the eighth voice spoke up. "The little man was always understanding about the bigger plan!" He nodded his head wisely. Content he spoke enough to explain everything.

The mistress slowly took her head out of her hands, wiping away the stray tears with her sleeves. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could sound out the first word, something happened that no one could have expected.

A pillar of black essence erupted from across the town.

From the center of the jail.

More importantly, from the exact location of Naruto's cell.

"Oh no…" Her voice carried over the loud cries of the citizens of the town.

The councilors and their companions barely glanced at each other before shooting out of the nearest window, heading towards the explosion.

Towards their worst fears come to fruition.

xxxXXXxxx

Naruto gazed at his hands, what he once knew to be normal human hands now were demonized. Purple skin with black claws on the end glared back at him. He brought them closer, amazed at the change that happened just a few seconds ago. He trailed one claw against his other arm, watching as they sliced through his skin like paper.

Purple blood flowed out, only for the cut to seal itself back up instantly. He gazed at the rest of his body; his attention was instantly drawn to his chest. Once defined like a swimmer, was now rippled in muscles, purple skin shining in the after effects of the glowing Runes on his chest…

Glowing Runes…?

He traced them, on his pectorals had jagged marks that spread out onto his shoulders like tribal markings. His biceps had glowing green slices through them, like they were sliced through by a tiger. His forearms had matching marks, jagged crescent moons, both glowing the same exact green as his runes on his chest and biceps.

Naruto groaned, putting his hands towards his head. He froze.

He grasped the appendages growing out from his forehead. Two curved, rock hard appendages jutted out from his forehead. Deeply curved like a spiral and sharp at the end. Horns, he had horns jutting out from his forehead.

He wasn't human anymore… he clenched his muscles tight, angry that even now, his humanity was taken away from him.

He felt the air move behind him. A rush of air was pushed towards him from something.

He froze.

Turning quickly, he saw nothing behind him, only to feel the air to be pushed behind him again.

Naruto spun around again, angered at the being that was messing with him. The air currents kept shifting behind him, his muscles clenching and releasing as if to respond to the air.

Naruto stepped back, knowing that the offender wouldn't have any room to move backwards, the wall was only a few feet behind him.

One step to corner. One step to feel the wall.

For the umpteenth time that day, Naruto froze.

How would he feel the wall if he was at least a step more away.

He slowly turned his head, afraid of the answer, only to see something he never expected to see on his back.

Jagged bat like wings folded across his back, black webbing in between white, bonelike substances that composed the harder parts of his wings.

Naruto, testing the waters, clenched his back muscles, only to feel a muscle group he never felt shift. Said shift caused his wings to expand out into full mast. Releasing them caused his wings to fold back into the normal resting position he first caught them in.

He musings of his new changes were interrupted as he heard the familiar shuffling of the jailors boots clanking on the stone floors of his prison.

He gazed at the torn up prison cell that used to be his home.

His home for three years.

His eyes sharpened at those thoughts, his claws set into a position to maximize the use of his newfound sharpened nails.

He stalked towards the metal door that was the only thing that kept him from the jailor.

He heard the familiar clanking of the bolts sliding out of the locks.

He grinned, a bloodthirsty, vengeful grin.

He never noticed that he still had the black blindfold covering his eyes. Nor did he discover his previously oceanic blue eyes had changed. Changed from eyes that could soothe any soul, into eyes that pierced into any soul. Flaming green wisps of energy flowed out from behind his blindfold, almost as he had not been wearing one in the beginning.

He cracked his neck, his grin widening as he watched the door open as if in slow motion.

The Jailor never knew what hit him.

xxxXXXxxx

It was within a minute that they had cleared the entire city, moving from the capitol's castle, to the darkest parts of the city. Run down streets and buildings littered this section of the capitol.

Here lay the prison, where only the worst of the worst stayed. Few went in, none ever came out.

What once was a pinnacle of strength, now laid in ruins. What would of caused them terror at seeing some of the prisoners chance to escape, they only saw gore.

Bloody chunks that used to be other people littered the carnage of the prison. Some even still hard parts of the armor of the guards. Limbs were strewn about like they were decorations, some were hands, others feet, still some couldn't be identified.

Being the council, they barely flinched at the sight. Blood and gore was common in Makai, they all knew that. But what caused them fear, was the sight of the prison guard captain. The one that was personally in charge of Naruto's wellbeing.

He was crucified, crucified by his own men's weapons. His bowels were strewn about under him, his stomach and ribcage ripped open as if on display for all to view. His eyes were gouged out and strung from his ears like earrings, his sockets scorched by what look to be flames. His mouth hung open, showing them that each of his teeth had been switched and flipped upside down. Blood dribbled from his nose and ears like a fountain. His organs had been on display for him it seemed, his liver was chopped to pieces, his lungs to shreds.

But that was not what scared them.

It was that they saw his heart still beating.

That was, until it was ripped out of his chest by the being that stood next to his now cooling corpse.

Said being glanced over at the council. A crooked smile overtook his features, showing them his fanged grin. A hearty laugh escaped from his throat, but it lacked the warmth that those of the council who had met him remembered

"Good evening… Kyuubi-chan!"

xxxXXXxxx

DANNNNNNNG! I really never expected the intro for this story to start this way.

I planned this story for a year or two now, but I never expected it to start out so… cynical you know?

But, I honestly really like it. By the way, props to those who figure out who his appearance is base off of. If you do, I might tell you a bit about the future of this book. It will have a few crossovers that are in it, but none of them actually have a big impact besides appearances. He will not suddenly become a shinigami, nor will he be a mage. He _will_ be a demon through and through.

This story is MY universe, there is no "That never happened in (insert anime/game/crossover implemented). I base this off my imagination completely. Now, if only my beta will get back to me…

Oh well! Too excited to wait, gonna post this… ehehehehehehehe.

When you see the void, you already lost your soul. Now gtfo.

The Souless Void.


End file.
